The Model and The Diva
by xkagaminex
Summary: cerita keseharian sang model terkenal dan sang diva sedunia! Beberapa tantangan yang diberikan oleh saingan Kaito terus menghadang... fic kedua vocaloid! ketemu Len dan Rin di chapter 2! serta ada kecelakaan yang membuat hubungan Miku dan Kaito makin dalam...(MikuxKaito)
1. Meeting

**Appu! minna-san, konbanwa. Fic kedua voca~ ushishishi~ makin bersemangat! Hinata akan berusaha sebisa mungkin! Ne, Miku-chan, silakan baca disclaimer, warning, n saran kudasai!**

**Miku: hai!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid wa Hinata ni zokushi nai, demo Crypton Future zokushi. Sonogo, kono hanashi wa Hinata ni zokushi.**

**Warning: typo(s), gaje(s), aneh(s), ga nyambung(s), OC(s), OOC(s), OOT(s), the point is FREAK!**

**Saran: butuh otak berskala tinggi (?) karena cerita ini sangat amat aneh dan sulit dimengerti.**

**Hinata: Naisu~**

**Miku: arigatou, soshite, lanjut!**

Chapter 1: Meeting, in normal pov

Gadis teal kawaii itu melongok, melihat kedua jalan dengan serius. Pertingaan itu membuatnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Suara yang nge-bass itu membuat gadis itu tertegun, lalu menegakkan badannya. Di sebelahnya ada sorang pria tinggi yang ideal.

"K-kau, model terkenal Shion Kaito-san, benar?" tanya gadis itu gugup.

"Kau sendiri seorang diva terkenal Hatsune Miku-san," balasnya sambil tersenyum halus, membuat si gadis jadi merah. "Ada masalah apa?"

"Tidak. Uh, kau tahu, aku murid baru di Future highschool, baru hari ini. Kau kan memakai seragam yang sama denganku (kecuali roknya), b-boleh antar aku? Sekalian ke sekolah," kata gadis twintail itu sangat gugup.

"Oi, kenapa kau mudah gugup padahal kau sering tampil?" tanya pemuda itu – Kaito – dengan wajah malas dan bodohnya.

'itu masalah lain kalau gugup,' batin Miku. "Mau tidak?"

"Boleh, sekalian saja ke sekolah," katanya lalu menarik tangan Miku, tapi tiba-tiba langkah panjangnya berhenti. "Rumahmu dimana, kalau boleh tahu?"

"Di-di blok 2 jalan Mirai, kau boleh berkunjung," jawab Miku.

"Arigatou, dan itu di samping rumahku. Kulihat kemarin ada truk pengengkut barang, jadi kupikir ada yang pindah. Dan ternyata terkaanku benar," kata Kaito sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu. Lalu tangannya diturunkan. "Ikuti kecepatanku atau kau akan ketinggalan," ucapnya enteng lalu berlari sambil menarik lengan langsing Miku.

"Cho-chotto!"

-[]-

"Hah, hah, Shion-san...," panggil Miku.

"Ya?" tanya Kaito dengan senyum simpul yang membuat hati meleleh (?).

Benar kata Hinata, muka Miku memerah dan jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang. "Eh, nanimonai."

"Kau kelas apa?" tanya Kaito sambil mengedarkan pandangan, melihat halaman sekolah yang masih ramai karena ini pun masih pagi.

"Ano, 7-1, kalau Shion-san?" Miku balas bertanya.

"Oh, sama denganmu, hehe. Kebetulan yang hebat," Kaito kembali melihat mata Miku yang berwarna biru tosca itu. Manik bertemu manik, keren ya?

Lalu Miku memalingkan wajahnya, menghindar kontak mata, "y-ya, sangat hebat," Miku memelankan kata 'sangat hebat' menjadi seperti gumaman.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Ah, iiye, nandemonai desu," jawab Miku dengan wajah semerah cabai sekarang.

"Kau memang orang aneh, ya?" kata Kaito dengan face palmnya. "Oke, ayo ke kelas bersama!" lalu kembali menarik lengan Miku.

"E-eh?"

"Kau mau kita berjalan saja? Baiklah," lalu Kaito berjalan, menyamai irama langkah Miku. Kaito yang amat tidak peka dan sama sekali tidak peduli menggenggam tangan Miku.

"Shion-san?" panggil Miku sekali lagi, dengan wajah semerah darah sekarang.

"Panggil aku Kaito," ujarnya dengan nada yang sulit dijelaskan.

"N-ne, Kaito-kun kalau begitu?" tanya Miku gugup.

Kaito mengangguk. "Boleh."

Suasana sekarang sedang canggung setelah kata yang di lontarkan Kaito. Mereka masih berjalan pelan sampai akhirnya masuk ke tempat penyimpanan uwabaki atau loker siswa. (hinata: itu apa sih?)

"Loker sebelahku kosong, kau bisa memakainya. Lagipula disitu tertera namamu, kan?" jelas Kaito sembari melepas sepatu coklatnya dan mengganti dengan uwabaki merah. "Lihat, disini ada kuncinya, ini milikmu sekarang. Lalu di dalamnya ada uwabakimu."

"Aku tahu, Kaito-kun. Aku kan pernah sekolah," gerutu Miku.

"Hahaha, baiklah," ujar Kaito sambil tertawa kecil. "Loker bersebelahan, rumah juga, dan kelas yang sama. Sungguh langka."

Miku yang mendengarnya – dia sedang mencopot sepatu coklatnya – blushing ga jelas. Daripada buang waktu dia lanjutkan saja pekerjaannya.

"Cepatlah," keluh Kaito.

"Sabar. Yap, sudah selesai," Miku mengetuk ujung kakinya yang berbalut sepatu.

"Ayo," Kaito tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Miku (lagi dan lagi) lalu jalan di koridor.

'Apakah kebiasaannya adalah menggenggam tangan orang?' batin Miku kesal.

Skip time desu!

"Ini kelasnya, Miku. Ah! Tunggu disini," ujar pria biru itu masuk ke dalam kelas, meninggalkan Miku di depan kelas. Beberpa saat kemudian Kaito balik.

"Nah, ikuti aku."

"Kita kemana?" tanya Miku.

"Ke ruang KepSek," ucap Kaito singkat. Lalu mereka berjalan, sampai akhirnya pas-pasan dengan seorang gadis.

"Oh, Luka-kun, ohayou," kata Kaito ramah, tersenyum.

"Ohayou," balas gadis berambut pink itu balas tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabar pacarmu?" tanya Kaito iseng.

"Bukan pacar, hanya teman. Dia baik-baik saja ko. Kamui-kun sedang di dojo," jelas Luka sambil menghela napas. "Kau siapa, ya? Aku belum pernah lihat kamu... ah! Astaga!"

"Sudah terbukti kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya dan mengetahui aktifitasnya," lalu Kaito teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, perkenalkan, dia Hatsune Miku, murid baru sekolah kita."

"Ya, aku baru mau bilang. Megurine Luka desu, yoroshiku, Hatsune-san. Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu disini," ujar gadis itu lalu membungkuk.

"Ah, iiye, biasa saja. Maksudku tak usah terlalu formal," Miku menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hatsune Miku-san sang diva jalan bersama Shion Kaito sang model? Mencurigakan," selidik Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Urusai!" Kaito meneriaki Luka dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan(?). "Maafkan aku atas dia. Dia kelas 7-4. pacarnya kelas 8-9."

'Aku bahkan tak tanya itu,' batin Miku sekali lagi dengan sweatdrop.

"Kita sampai," ujar Kaito di depan sebuah ruangan.

-[]-

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Hatsune Miku desu, yoroshiku," ujar Miku tegas di depan kelas.

"Hatsune? Sang diva?"

"Keren!"

"Kawaii~"

"Lu milih gue ato dia?"

"Eh maaf!"

(Hinata: ko jadi ga ngambung begini?)

"Hatsune-san, kau duduk di samping Kaito-san," kata Kiyo-sensei tegas.

"Hai," jawab Miku, lalu berjalan menuju meja yang berada di kolom kedua, baris kedua pula. 'Sebangku dengan Kaito-kun?'

"Ne, Miku, kita sebangku."

"Ah, ya."

-[]-

DENG! DENG!

"Ini bunyi bel kenapa lagi?" gumam seorang siswa. Bel itu sebenarnya menunjukkan waktu pulang. Ya, sekarang sudah jam empat sore.

Langit sangat gelap, mendung. Beberapa butir sudah turun membasahi bumi. "Sial, hujan," gerutu Miku.

"Miku-chan," panggil seseorang yang membuat Miku amat kaget. 'Chan'nya itu loh yang mengganggu. Lalu dia menoleh ke sumber suara terdekat.

"Kaito-kun?"

"Mau pulang bareng? Udara sudah dingin. Kau tahu, kan, kita sudah memasuki musim dingin?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum simpul. Kepalanya agak menunduk untuk melihat Miku yang pendeknya beda jauh darinya. Syal biru yang selalu terlingkar longgar di lehernya itu sedikit melorot. "Ayo," dia menarik lengan Miku lagi, tapi kali ini tidak berlari. Jalan santai, seperti itu.

"Huft," Miku menghela napas pasrah. Kaito kuat sekali.

Lama-kelamaan langkah Miku dan Kaito mulai sama, irama yang pas. Lalu Miku bernanyi, "Sekai de ichiban o hime-sama..."

"Lagu World Is Mine bagus, Miku-chan. Apalagi suaramu," puji Kaito. "Hime-sama punya waktu luang hari ini?"

Sambil menahan blushnya yang berton-ton (emang tonton dari punya Shizune?) dia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan amat gugup. "Y-ya. A-ada ap-apa?"

"Ayo ikut." sudah berapa kali Kaito menarik lengan Miku? Tak bosan?

Mereka berjalan ke sebuah pertigaan, lalu belok kiri, ada perempatan, lalu belok kanan, ada belokan ke kiri, ya belok kekiri masa ke kanan? Lalu mereka tiba di sebuah kafe kecil.

"Hime-sama, saya persembahkan ini untukmu," katanya seraya mengecup punggung tangan Miku.

TON

"Miku-chan? Kau pasti sedang sakit. Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Kaito khawatir.

"A-a-a-a-aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih," katanya sambil tergagap. Jantungnya serasa sudah mau meledak.

"Jadi, kau mau kita masuk?" pertanyaan sekali lagi dilontarkan dari mulut Kaito. Lalu setelah Miku mengangguk dia berkata senang, "baguslah kalau Hime-sama baik-baik saja."

Lalu mereka masuk. Udara sejuk datang dari AC damai mereka. Jendelanya lumayan banyak, jadi lampunya hanya sedikit. Lampunya menggantung di langit-langit cafe. Lampu antik, rasanya. Lantainya berlapis karet tebal yang nyaman. Lalu mereka mengambil tempat duduk VIP, biaya ditanggung Kaito seorang diri. Sofanya mulus, empuk. Mejanya antik, berasal dari tahun 1299. Lalu mereka duduk.

"Kaito-kun, kafe ini kan mahal," sergah Miku.

"Kau mau tahu uang sakuku berapa?" tanya Kaito dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak mau Kaito-kun sendiri yang tanggung biayanya." wajah gadis itu cemas.

"Stop, Miku. Aku yang mengajakmu maka aku yang tanggung biayanya," kata Kaito serius sambil memegang tangan Miku. Mencengkram, lebih tepatnya. "Ya, kan?"

"Ba-baiklah."

"Aku adalah pelayan Hime-sama, jadi tanggung jawab Hime-sama ada padaku," katanya sambil tersenyum lalu mengecup punggung tangan Miku lagi. Dan membuat Miku blushing berat lagi.

Suasana hening sampai seorang pelayan datang membawakan menu untuk mereka.

"Kopi," ujar Kaito singkat. Miku masih melihat daftar menunya dengan wajah serius dan bingung.

"Saya green tea latte saja," akhirnya dia memutuskan. Lalu setelah pelayan itu pergi gadis teal itu menghela napas kecil.

"Kenapa kau pilih itu?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah datar.

"Kaito-kun sendiri kenapa hanya memesan kopi?" Miku balas bertanya. Pipinya digembungkan. Jurus pemungkas Hatsune Miku sang Diva kalau murung.

"Himitsu~" kata Kaito jahil sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibir. Gembungan Miku makin besar.

"Hime-sama jangan marah," bujuk Kaito. "Tadi aku hanya bercanda."

Tapi Miku malah memalingkan mukanya dan masih menggembungkan pipinya. "Ayolah, jangan bungkam terus." tapi bujukannya sama sekali tak berhasil.

"Apa yang Hime-sama mau?" tanya Kaito di telinga Miku, alhasil membuat gembungannya kempes (?) dan pipinya makin merah.

"Aku tak ingin apa-apa," kata Miku bohong. dia masih menghindari kontak mata dengan Kaito. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Hm? Sou ka? tampaknya bukan. Apakah kau harus kupaksa untuk jujur?" ujarnya dengan nada yang menurut Miku menyebalkan di balik seringai jahilnya.

"Hump!" Miku masih kesal. Dia mendengus kencang. "Kau akan memaksaku dengan apa?"

"Ini-"

Sebuah ciuman di pipi kiri Miku sangat hangat. Bibir kering-basah Kaito menyentuh pipi mulus Miku. Seketika wajah sang diva memerah hebat. Matanya terbelalak lebar, manahan amarah dan malu.

"Apa yang kau-" ucapan Miku terpotong.

"Kau bertanya dengan apa aku akan memaksa, maka aku pakai itu," kata Kaito tersenyum tapi tak menampakkan kejahilan maupun kebohongannya.

-[]-

"Berita besar, Teto," kata seorang gadis di kuncir samping. wajah tsunderenya tak begitu menonjol diantara semak-semak di halaman kafe itu. Tangannya memegang sebuah handycam dengan resolusi tinggi.

"Ada apa, Neru?" gadis berambut merah-merah jambu ini menoleh ke gadis yang dipanggil Neru itu. dia juga berada di semak-semak bersama Neru. Namun handycam Teto merekam hal berbeda dari Neru.

"Lihat ini," katanya menunjuk sebuah gambar bergerak di handycam-nya secara langsung, dimana kamera itu menayangkan sebuah adegan dimana seorang pria berambut biru sedang bersenda gurau dengan seorang gadis diikat twintail berwarna tosca. "Ini Shion Kaito sang model, mungkin sedang kencan dengan Hatsune Miku si diva terkenal itu. Berita yang pasti sangat disambut hangat."

"Kasih tau bos, pasti bakal menarik," samber Teto sambil terus menonton adegan menarik itu. lensa kamera yang dipegang Neru masih merekam kejadiannya.

Jika kau bertanya mereka siapa, maka mereka adalah reporter dan wartawan klub siaran terkenal, Crypton Future Media atau CFM.

-[]-

Sekarang langit hitam legam, mengeluarkan percikan listrik statis raksasa. Gumpalan air kecil lama-kelamaan menjadi banyak membasahi bumi. Walau di luar gelap, di dalam kafe itu masih ada cahaya terang dari keharmonian.

"Kau mau ini?" tanya Kaito malas sambil menepuk perutnya yang kenyang.

"Aku tak mau. Kenapa Kaito-kun tidak menghabiskannya?" tanya Miku acuh.

"Kenyang," katanya singkat. "Tapi demi Hime-sama aku akan menghabiskannya." lalu dia memakan dengan lamban.

"Kaito-kun, kita pulang jam berapa? Sekarang sudah jam," omongannya terhenti dan dia melihat jam tangannya. "Enam. Astaga, jam enam. Kaito-kun, ayo pulang."

"Tidak baik menyisakan makanan. Tapi jika itu keinginan Hime-sama aku akan mengabulkannya," ujarnya tulus.

"Berhenti panggil aku 'Hime-sama'," keluh Miku lalu,berdiri dan menarik tangan Kaito. "Ayo."

"Eh, chotto, Miku-chan!" tapi Kaito tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berhenti. Hasilnya: bajunya belepotan krim yang tersenggol.

"Astaga, gomenasai!" katanya memohon sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ah, iiye, nandemonai desu. Miku-chan tenang saja," katanya sembari mengambil tisu lalu mengelap kemejanya yang sekarang lengket karena krim. Daripada tak berguna lebih baik membantu, pikir Miku seraya ikut mengambil tisu, lalu mengelap kemeja Kaito.

"Miku-chan tidak usah-"

"Bagaimana pun ini kesalahanku, Kaito-kun," cegat Miku.

"Miku-chan, dengar. Aku baik-baik saja dengan ini dan kita akan pulang sekarang," tangan Kaito memegang pergelangan Miku yang sedang membantu mengelap kemejanya. Pekerjaan Miku terhenti karena itu. Lalu Kaito menarik tangan Miku (lagi dan lagi dan lagi) dan Kaito menaruh uang di meja kasir.

"Ini uangnya. Terima kasih," lalu dia menarik Miku keluar.

Diluar~

"Apa yang kau lakukan? lebih tepatnya, apa yang kau inginkan?" desak Miku jengkel. Butiran air kecil mulai membasahi rambutnya dan rambut Kaito, pemuda di sampingnya.

Kaito membuka payung lalu diangkatnya payung itu, meneduhi mereka berdua.

"Hatsune Miku, aku tak ingin apa-apa darimu," lalu tangan Kaito mencengkram lembut lengan Miku. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia."

'bahagia?' batin Miku heran dengan rona merah cabai di kedua pipinya.

"Aku tak ingin kau repot," lanjut Kaito, menoleh kearah Miku dengan wajah cemas.

Sang diva merasakan tangannya hangat sekarang. Hari ini mulai dingin, disusul dengan hujan. Lalu tangan kirinya merasakan kehangatan yang mendalam. Saat dia lihat, betapa terkejutnya ia. Dari pergelangan sampai jari-jarinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana Kaito.

"Hanya bisa yang tangan kiri, sumimasen," katanya lesu.

"Ara, tak apa, Kaito-kun. Ini sudah cukup," hibur Miku.

"Aku antar kau sampai rumah," kata Kaito lembut.

"Rumah kita bersebelahan, Kaito-kun," ujar Miku sambil sweatdrop.

"Besok hari sabtu, maka kita libur," Kaito mengingat-ingat. "Aku mau main ke rumahmu."

Miku blushing. Seorang pria ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya. "Eh, tapi..."

"Kata Miku-chan aku boleh berkunjung, jadi aku mau," ucap Kaito, mengubah kalimat sederhana menjadi agak memaksa. "Kalau Hime-sama membolehkan aku datang besok."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Hime-sama!" seru Miku galak, plus wajahnya yang selalu merah kalau ada Kaito. "Panggil aku Miku saja."

"M-i-k-u-cha-n, boleh?" tanya Kaito sambil mengeja nama Miku.

"Kau selalu memang memanggilku begitu. Tapi... kubolehkan." mendengar ucapannya Kaito tersenyum riang.

"Arigatou."

Setelah mereka berjalan beberapa meter, mereka pas-pasan dengan dua orang gadis dan beberapa juru kamera di belakang kedua gadis itu. Kedua gadis itu memegang mic dengan nama perusahaannya di gagang mic itu. Gadis yang di kanan berambut kuning cerah dikuncir samping, gadis di sebelah kiri berambut merah-merah jambu dikuncir dua.

"Pemirsa! Pasangan artis terkenal! Berita besar, pemirsa! Lihatlah, sang model terkenal Shion kaito sedang kencan bersama sang diva Hatsune Miku!" seru yang dikuncir samping, Neru, dengan sangat heboh.

"Ka-kami tidak ke-" Miku mencoba meluruskan, tapi terpotong oleh gadis berambut merah-merah jambu dikuncir dua itu, Teto.

"Sungguh hebat! Coba kita tanya. Shion-san, apakah kalian sedang kencan?" tanya Teto dengan tidak sabar.

"Tidak! Kami ti-"

"Ya, kami sedang kencan. Ya, kan, Miku-chan?" sela Kaito. Miku menggenggam tangan Kaito makin kencang.

Miku memberi tatapan 'apa-kau-bilang-?' tapi diabaikan oleh Kaito. Miku menoleh kearah yang berlawanan dengan tubuh Kaito, mukanya merah. Masa' dia harus terlihat begini di depan wartawan TV.

"SUGOI! LIHAT PEMIRSA! MEREKA KENCAAAANNN! Shion-san, apakah anda dan Hatsune-san sudah berpacaran?" tanya Neru 'kepo' dan sangat tidak sabar.

"Belum. Strategiku adalah: mengajaknya kencan, baru pacaran dengannya. Baguskan?" kata Kaito santai sambil terus menggandeng tangan Miku.

"Dengar itu, kawan?! Strategi aneh namun keren! Baiklah, disini Kasane Teto dan dia Akita Neru, melaporkan! Shion-san dan Hatsune-san, kami akan balik lagi besok!" kata mereka riang lalu mereka dan para juru kamera yang dari tadi hanya sweatdrop pergi dengan mobil dari perusahaan mereka.

"Kaito-kun! Apa maksudmu!" seru Miku marah. Dia melepaskan gandengannya. "Aku...," dia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kepalanya menunduk. Tenggorokannya tersangkut sesuatu. Air mata beningnya mulai bergulir di pipinya yang memerah.

"Kaito-kun sering bohong! Aku benci Kaito-kun!" dia memukul lengan Kaito lalu berlari di bawah hujan. Dia berlari ke rumahnya sampai di depan rumah Kaito...

Tapi apakah readers lupa?

Kaito menyusul gadis itu dengan cepat. Langkahnya yang panjang sangat berguna. Tiba-tiba – seperti biasa – tangan kaito memegang tangan Miku, membuat langkah mereka melambat lalu berhenti.

"Hanase!" elak Miku. Tangannya meronta untuk melepaskan genggaman Kaito yang amat kuat. Tangan kiri Kaito menahan Miku, tangan kanannya yang memegang payung mulai di dekatkan pada Miku, meneduhinya. Tas Kaito jatuh di tanah yang becek.

"Jika kau kehujanan kau akan sakit," ujar Kaito lembut, nyaris seperti bisikan. Lalu Kaito berjalan ke belakang Miku, memeluknya.

Entah reaksi Miku saat ini. Mungkin hendak pingsan atau apa.

Kalimat Kaito, "Miku-chan, sebenarnya aku-" dipotong oleh Miku secara tidak terduga.

"Kaito-kun, sebenarnya aku suka Kaito-kun."

Kalimat ini jelas membuat Kaito tersentak. Dia tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Miku sebelumnya. Dia merasa gagal karena Miku yang menembaknya, bukan dia yang nembak Miku. (Hinata: wah! Bahaya! Len: nembak cinta, bodoh -_- Hinata: kenapa kau disini? Len: lagi jalan sama Rin, numpang lewat kek Hinata: bodo amat lanjut ah) Singkatnya Miku nembak duluan, bukan dia.

"Aku juga suka Miku. Aku baru mau bilang tadi," balasnya.

**TSU-TZU-KU**

**Hanya satu pertanyaan serta satu permintaan readers.**

**Pertanyaan: apakah chap ini bagus?**

**Permintaan: review boleh lah~**

**jane~!**


	2. Rin, Len, Accident, and Dorama

**Moshi moshi! Chap 2 telah hadir! Huee, gomen kalau chap kemarin ga bagus TAT. Arigatou yang telah mereview follow, to favorite desu! Kalau tentang balas review di pm saja ya ^^ lalu minna-san boleh memanggil saya 'Hinata'.**

**Hinata: Rin!**

**Rin: hai!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid wa Hinata ni zokushi nai, demo Crypton Future zokushi. Sonogo, kono hanashi wa Hinata ni zokushi.**

**Warning: typo(s), gaje(s), aneh(s), ga nyambung(s), OC(s), OOC(s), OOT(s), the point is FREAK!**

**Saran: butuh otak berskala tinggi (?) karena cerita ini sangat amat aneh dan sulit dimengerti.**

**Hinata: Good job!**

**Len: silakan baca dengan damai, minna-san!**

**Chapter 2: Third Person**

"Kami pacaran."

"Serius?!"

"Iya."

"Perasaan baru kemarin ketemu."

"Kalau disini, ya. Tapi kalau di dunia Crypton Future Media, kami pernah bertemu beberapa kali."

-[]-

**Miku's POV**

Mataku mencari sesuatu—mencari seseorang, lebih tepatnya—di gedung besar yang dinamakan Crypton Future Media ini. Crypton? Bukankan itu nama planet asal Superman? Apa yang dipikirkan Boss sehingga dia menamakan itu? Terserah, tapi aku sedang mencari Boss. Dia bilang dia akan memberiku suatu misi. Entah misi apa itu. Tapi saat aku pergi ke ruangannya, ia tak ada disana.

Aku terus berjalan sampai kakiku pegal sekali. Aku telah berputar—naik turun dari lantai satu sampai lantai 17—untuk mencari Boss berkali-kali selama tiga jam. Kusadari bahwa sekarang matahari sudah ingin tenggelam(apakah dunia akan kiamat?).

"Ya ampun," keluhku lelah dan jengkel. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Karena lelah, aku hendak pulang. Aku berjalan menuju lift. Begitu lift itu berhenti dan membuka pintunya, aku masuk dan memencet tombol bertuliskan G disana. Aku menunggu dengan tidak sabar sambil mengetukkan kakiku ke lantai lift.

Kurasakan lift ini berhenti, padahal ini masih di lantai sebelas. Oh, kulihat pintu lift ini terbuka pelan, dan perlahan aku membelalakkan mataku. Aku … aku melihat Kaito-kun sedang berjalan bersama seorang gadis—dan ingin memasuki lift ini! Aku ingin menyapanya tapi entah … suaraku berat sekali, seperti ada yang mengganjal di pita suaraku.

Kaito-kun berhenti berbicara dan menyadari kehadiranku. Dia menyapaku dengan halus—yang tanpa kusadari hal itu membuatku memerah.

"Ara, Miku-chan! Konbanwa," sapanya halus padaku. Lututku lemas, antara bingung, kesal, sekaligus malu. Aku memaksakan agar aku bisa membalas sapaannya.

"Konbanwa, Kaito-kun."

"Oh ya, Miku-chan, perkenalkan ini Sakine Meiko, bekerja di CFM juga. Meiko, ini Hatsune Miku," Kaito-kun memperkenalkan gadis itu padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum saja.

"Yo-yoroshiku. Hatsune Miku desu."

"Kamu diva terkenal itu, kan? Bisa pacaran sama Kaito itu keren, loh!" seru wanita itu—Meiko—padaku.

**Normal POV**

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Miku tersentak. Apakah berita tentangnya dan Kaito sudah tersebar?

"Ahahahaha!" Meiko tertawa geli. "Tentu saja! Berita itu sudah tersebar dimana-mana! TV, koran, web CFM, dll."

Miku terkejut. Tentu saja! Apa-apaan media yang menyebarkan itu?! Pikirnya. Oh, ia merasa lift yang turun ini berjalan sangat lama. Dia terus menggerutu dan mengumpat. Tiba-tiba, Kaito menghentikan umpatannya.

"Miku-chan, sudah dapat kabar dari Boss kalau kita akan memainkan dorama bersama?" tanyanya halus.

Miku tersedak entah oleh apa. "Yang benar?!" teriaknya girang.

"Tapi Boss bilang bagian kita tidak banyak. Meiko juga ikut doramanya," Kaito menunjuk Meiko dengan jempolnya.

"Kaito! Kau payah!" gerutu Meiko sambil melipat tangan dibawah dada. "Kalian pacaran, seharusnya kalian berpegangan tangan!"

"Kau mabok, ya, Meiko?" tanya Kaito jengkel. "Itu malah membuat skandal lebih jauh lagi!"

"Berhenti berteriak di dalam lift, kalian berdua!" bentak Miku mencampuri urusan mereka.

"Uooh!"

"Hai', hai', Miku-chan," Kaito tersenyum dan meminta maaf, sambil menepuk kepala Miku. Sepertinya lift itu sudah berhenti di lantai yang tepat tanpa ada gangguan.

"Mau pulang bareng?" tawar Kaito pada kedua wanita yang sedang mengikutinya. Meiko tidak mungkin menolak tawarannya karena uangnya memang kritis, Miku ... dia mau tapi malu. "Bagaimana, Miku-chan mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Bo-boleh, deh," akhirnya Miku mau juga. Mereka berjalan ke sebuah mobil sport, mobil ferari berwarna merah dan masuk ke dalamnya. Miku membuka percakapan.

"Oh ya, kapan syuting doramanya akan dimulai?"

"Besok pagi. Makanya nanti kita harus segera packing, karena kita akan menginap disana," jawab Kaito yang sedang menyetir.

"Lokasi?" Meiko ikut nimbrung.

"Pantai," jawab Kaito singkat. "Kita akan menginap di hotel yang ada disana."

Setelah Kaito berbicara demikian, keheningan menyambet mereka.

"Oh," Meiko memecah kesunyian. "Bagaimana kalian bisa berpacaran? Kudengar kalian sudah berpacaran meski baru satu hari kenal baik."

"Kau tahulah, kita juga sering bertemu di CFM, dan ... tentu saja kita pacaran karena perasaan kita,"

Kaito tersenyum, dan perkataannya membuat Miku blush berat.

"Jangan ceritakan!"

"Tsundere!" Meiko terkejut, disusul sweatdrop Miku.

"Miku-chan," panggil Kaito lembut. "Kupikir seharusnya hubungan kita lebih dibuka di media."

Meiko mengangguk. "Kaito ada benarnya."

Entah apa yang merasukinya, pikir Miku dalam blush-nya. "Ja-jadi doramanya tentang apa?" tanya gadis itu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tokoh utamanya masih anak-anak 14 tahun. Mereka juga bekerja di CFM," jelas Kaito. "Pekerjaan mereka adalah: menjadi model dan singer. Media massa bilang mereka juga sudah pacaran. Mungkin Boss sudah tahu ini, jadi dia mau buat doramanya."

"Lecchi dan Ricchi?" tanya Meiko. "Baru tahu."

"Ya. Kagamine Len dan Kagami Rin ... itu yang kutahu," Kaito meng-iya-kan. "Memangnya kalian berdua tidak dikasih tahu oleh Boss?"

"Aku sudah," kata Meiko dengan bodohnya, yang membuat Kaito berpikir dua kali. Orang seperti Meiko tidak akan menyimak apa yang sedang dijelaskan, kecuali penjelasan itu hanya sedikit.

"Aku belum," jawab Miku. "Tadi Boss menyuruhku agar aku bertemu dengannya, tapi setelah aku mencarinya dia tidak ada," tambah Miku dengan kesal.

"Siapa saja yang ikut dorama ini?"

"Kau, Aku, Miku-chan, Len, Rin, Akaito, Utatane Piko, Luka, Gakupo, Furukawa Miki, dan Gumi."

"Tidak banyak," Meiko terkejut. "Kupikir hampir semua ikut dalam dorama ini."

Kaito menggeleng. "Ini hanya sebuah one-shot dorama."

Keheningan yang kedua kalinya kembali datang. Suara mesin mobil Kaito terdengar jelas. Lalu mereka mendengar ada batu yang terlindas, sehingga tiba-tiba mobil itu oleng, nyaris tertabrak pagar di bahu jalan. Meiko terjatuh ke sisi kiri, Miku dan Kaito terbentur pintu mobil.

"Kya!"

"Ugh!"

"SAKE!"

Mereka pingsan.

-[]-

**Miku's POV**

Aku tersadar kemudian segera membuka mataku. Aku mengerjap untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi.

Ya, aku pingsan karena terbentur. Rasanya sakit sekali, dan entah kenapa asmaku kambuh. Karena aku merasa nyeri di kepala, aku memegang kepalaku, dan aku merasa kepalaku basah. Begitu kulihat telapak tanganku, aku melihat hal yang tak terduga. Darahku mengucur, dan pasti sekarang aku telah kehilangan banyak darah.

Aku menoleh ke segala arah untuk melihat Meiko-san dan Kaito-kun. Aku melihat mereka. Mereka pingsan. Oh, aku tersentak kebelakang mengetahui hal buruk, sangat buruk, terjadi.

Kaito-kun tertusuk sebuah ranting. Entah ranting sialan itu terbang darimana, tapi rasanya aku ingin menangis. Kubangunkan Meiko-san, tapi ia juga tidak mau bangun. Kurogoh sakuku dan mengambil ponselku. Kutekan nomor yang kutuju dengan jariku yang semakin lemah, lalu kutempelkan ujung ponselku ke telingaku. Buruknya, panggilan tidak terjawab.

Aku langsung menutup ponselku dan menghampiri Kaito-kun sambil menangis. Kucabut ranting itu perlahan, dan kututup lukanya dengan jaket yang kubawa. Setidaknya darahnya akan berhenti mengalir keluar.

Sekarang aku tak berdaya. Aku berusaha membangunkan Kaito-kun, tapi aku sadar Kaito-kun sudah kehilangan banyak darah dan mustahil untuk membangunkannya.

Tapi ajab juga, Kaito-kun tiba-tiba terbangun dengan matanya yang berat. Tangannya menyentuh pipiku, dan dia berkata, "Maafkan aku, Miku-chan."

Aku segera menggeleng. Aku memegang tangan Kaito-kun.

"Andai aku bisa melindungimu, kepalamu tidak akan terluka," katanya lirih. Tangisanku semakin menjadi, tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. "Bisa bantu aku duduk?" Kaito-kun bertanya lemah padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan, kemudian aku memegang tungkak lehernya dan mendorongnya. Kusandarkan ia ke kursinya, tapi aku baru sadar bahwa kakinya terjepit jok.

"Aku berat, ya? Maafkan aku," katanya menyesal. Entah, tapi rasanya air mataku tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Kucoba menghapus air bergaram yang turun ke pipiku, tapi yang baru pasti akan menggantikannya. "Jangan menangis," tambahnya lagi. Kaito-kun memegang pipi kananku dan menghapus air mataku dengan jempolnya.

"Ti-tidak bisa," aku sadar, wajahku memerah sekarang. Tapi aku juga tahu itu untuk alasan yang berbeda. Kenapa? Karena aku menangis.

"Pendarahanku sudah berhenti, kok," ujarnya menghiburku. Ya, aku lebih lega, tapi ia telah kehilangan banyak sekali darah. Aku juga tidak bisa menyumbangkan darah untuknya. "Bisakah kau menelepon Boss atau Gakupo-kun?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tadi sudah kucoba, tapi hasilnya nihil."

"Berarti kita hanya bisa menunggu ada yang datang, ya?" pertanyaan Kaito-kun membuatku semakin ingin menangis. "Kita tidak bisa keluar dari mobil ... terlebih lagi aku. Lihat? Kakiku terjepit dan mustahil untuk menariknya keluar. Itu artinya, kakiku harus dipotong, dan aku akan kehilangan lebih banyak darah, dan aku pasti akan koma."

"Jangan berkata begitu!" seruku lemah. "Jangan jadi pesimis, bodoh! Baka!"

"Apakah aku membuatmu khawatir? Maafkan aku, Mi-"

Yah, perbuatan paling nekat yang pernah kulakukan. Mukaku memerah sempurna, lebih merah dari warna merah yang paling merah. Aku ... mencium Kaito-kun.

Setelah lima detik, kulepaskan hal memalukan itu. "Tentu saja aku khawatir!"

"Gomen ne," Kaito-kun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Entah gatal atau tidak.

Mataku mulai berat, aku berangsur-angsur tidur. Rasanya ingin tidur saja, itu yang terlintas dalam pikiranku. Tapi kali ini kantukku berbeda. Lebih sakit, nyeri di kepala.

Terakhir kali yang kuingat; aku kehilangan kesadaran.

-[]-

**Normal POV**

Gadis berambut teal itu merunduk pasrah. Ia sedang duduk di kursi di depan sebuah kamar di rumah sakit. Miku khawatir dengan nasib Kaito dan Meiko. Keduanya terluka parah. Dan yang paling buruk lagi, kaki pemuda berambut biru laut yang dicintainya dipotong.

Sepasang manusia yang terlihat seperti kembar duduk di sampingnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Kaito-nii dan Meiko-nee?" tanya mereka berdua berbarengan. Rambut honeyblond dan manik azure mereka terlihat mencolok. Tampaknya mereka berdua menyadari kalau Miku sedang menangis.

"Tidak baik dan tidak buruk," jawab Miku melawan kenyataan. Gadis twintail itu segera menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Aku juga sedih," gadis berambut honeyblond di samping Miku tiba-tiba berkata. "Aku juga sedih melihat keadaan mereka yang mengenaskan. Tapi aku lebih sedih lagi jika ada seseorang tidak mampu memenuhi keinginan orang yang dicintainya, terlebih lagi jika keberadaan orang itu hampir tiada."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Miku tersentak. Ada benarnya apa yang dikatakan Rin. Berarti, dia tidak boleh menangis, ya?

"Miku-nee tenang saja," hibur cowok honeyblond di samping Rin. "Kaito-nii dan Meiko-nee bakal sembuh, kok."

Miku mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kearah Rin dan Len. "Ya. Kalian benar," dan segera berhenti menangis. "Kalian ingin kutraktir?"

"Boleh, boleh!" seru Rin sambil membulatkan matanya senang. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan juga."

-[]-

"Ingin pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan perempuan.

"Donat rasa Oreo, jeruk, pisang, dan negi. Masing- masing satu. Terima kasih," ujar Miku tenang.

"Jangan lupa kopi dan teh."

"Dengan segera," pelayan tersebut melesat ke dalam kedai.

Di sebuah kedai donat yang tidak ramai dengan udaranya yang sejuk, mereka duduk di meja di teras kedai. Berbicara tentang kedai, Miku jadi mengingat kenangannya dengan Kaito tempo hari.

"Arigatou, Miku-nee," kedua remaja yang se-meja dengannya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, Rin, kau ingin bicara tentang apa?"

"Miku-nee dan Kaito-nii punya saingan," Rin menampakkan wajah seriusnya. "Akaito-nii menyukai Miku-nee, dan Gumi-chan menyukai Kaito-nii. Katanya mereka belum move on."

Miku tersedak lagi dengan entah apa. Akaito? Menyukainya? Rasanya ia ingin tertawa geli. Akaito, kan, suka pada Meiko. Dan, oh, Gumi! Tak heran ia menyukai Kaito, tapi bukankah Gumi sudah pacaran dengan Gumiya? Ia menelan ludahnya. Bisa-bisa Gumiya memusuhi Kaito.

"Apa benar?" selidik Miku, disusul anggukan dari pasangan honeyblond itu.

"Oh ya, kata Boss jadwal syuting akan ditunda karena keadaan masih nihil. Mungkin syuting doramanya akan dimulai minggu depan, atau minggu depannya lagi, atau mungkin minggu depannya lagi, tergantung Kaito-nii dan Meiko-nee akan siuman kapan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Miku lagi. Percakapan mereka terpotong oleh dering ponsel Miku.

Miku mengangkat panggilannya. "Hai'? Gumiya? Ada apa?"

"Keadaan mereka sudah stabil. Tadi Boss datang dan menransfer darahnya pada Meiko-san. Gakupo juga dantang, menransfer darahnya pada Kaito-kun," ujar Gumiya di dalam ponsel(entah bagaimana caranya).

Miku menghela napas lega. "Baguslah."

"Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Dan semua Vocaloid generasi dua dan tiga sekarang berada di rumah sakit," lalu Gumiya menutup sambungan.

"Kaito-kun dan Meiko-san sudah stabil," Miku memberitahu Len dan Rin.

"Baguslah. Setelah ini kita balik ke rumah sakit, kan?" tanya Len girang.

"Iya."

-[]-

"Minna!"

"Rin! Len! Miku!"

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Miku memastikan.

"Masih stabil. Kaito dan Meiko sudah siuman," jawab Luka sambil menunjuk ruangan di sampingnya menggunakan jempolnya.

Mendengar itu, Miku langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Kaito, dan ia melihat ada pemuda berambut biru sedang duduk di atas kasur putih. "Kaito-kun!"

"Miku-chan," balasnya lemas. "Maaf mengkhawatirkanmu. Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Ini?" Miku menunjuk perban di kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. "Ini baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah," Kaito menghela napas lega.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Miku duduk di sisi kiri ranjang Kaito.

"Tidak lebih buruk darimu," Kaito tersenyum ramah. "Hanya butuh istirahat saja."

"Aku boleh menginap disini, kan?"

"Tentu. Akan kutanyakan pada dokter," jawab Kaito halus. Memang benar-benar gentle Kaito ini. (- tapi kalau sudah bodoh, susah sekali baliknya).

"Terima kasih," Miku membalasnya dengan senyum simpul super imut(?). Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kevseluruh penjuru ruangan. "Apakah artis selalu mendapat ruangan VIP?"

"Hm," Kaito mengangkat bahu. "Daripada aku masuk ruang VIP, lebih baik aku masuk ruang biasa, tapi orang diluar sana yang tidak mampu mendapat fasilitas yang lebih baik dariku."

Miku mengangguk setuju. "Aku pernah sekali masuk rumah sakit karena terlalu capek. Tapi hanya karena itu aku masuk ruang VIP." Miku menarik kursi lalu duduk. "Kaito-kun sudah makan?"

"Belum. Aku baru saja bangun," ujar Kaito. "Dan aku tidak bisa makan. Tubuhku sulit digerakkan."(- modus?)

DEG!

"Kalau begitu, kusuapi. Daripada nanti Kaito-kun kelaparan." Miku berjalan menuju pintu, lalu membukanya. "Tunggu sebentar," lalu ia keluar. Bunyi pintu tertutup terdengar dengan pelan di telinga Kaito. Seingatnya yang menemukan mereka kemarin malam itu Rin dan Len.

Saat-saat sedang heningnya dan Kaito sedang menikmati suasana itu, pintu terbuka, dan menampakkan sorang bapak-bapak dengan rambut coklatnya yang rapih.

"Kaitocchi," sapanya dengan gaya yang remaja.

"Boss," balasnya ramah. "Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

Pria berpanggilan Boss dengan nama Hiyama Kiyoteru ini menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sungguh, itu tak apa. Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?"

"Entah apa yang membuat semua orang bertanya seperti itu. Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku sudah memesan automail untuk menggantikan kakimu. Automail-nya akan jadi minggu depan, jadi kemungkinan minggu depan kita sudah mulai syuting doramanya," jelas Boss, dan membuat Kaito berpikir: sekaya apa Boss sehingga bisa memesan automail yang bisa jadi hanya dalam seminggu kurang?

"Terima kasih," balas Kaito tidak enak.

Pintu terbuka lagi. Kiyoteru dan Kaito memandang seorang gadis yang masuk membawa troli berisi makanan catering.

"Konbanwa, Miku-chan," sapa Kiyoteru ramah, disusul "Arigatou, Miku-chan," dari Kaito.

Miku mendorong troli makanan itu menuju sisi ranjang Kaito. "Bu-bukannya aku ingin menyuapimu. Kaito-kun hanya tidak bisa makan saja!"

"Tsundere-nya kambuh," Kiyoteru terkekeh.

Kaito tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. "Hai' hai', Miku-chan. Yang penting aku bisa makan, kan?" Kaito memegang pipi kiri Miku yang sukses membuat Miku blush berat.

"Ehem. Jaa, aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara kalian. Baik-baik ya~," Kiyoteru keluar dari kamar itu dengan cara yang sangat mengesalkan.

"Kaito-kun," panggil Miku sambil menyodorkan sesuap bubur (mainstream sekali) dengan sayur. Kaito membuka mulutnya dan menyantap suapan yang diberikan Miku.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, pasangan honeyblond sedang menguping dan mengintai mereka dari luar kamar.

-[]-

Sepuluh hari setelah insiden kecelakaan itu terjadi. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Ah, Kaito sudah memakai automailnya. Automail yang canggih, tentunya. Saat pertama kali mencobanya, ia tampak ragu dan sering terjatuh. Tapi sekarang beres. Para Vocaloid sedang mempersiapkan dorama mereka.

Tentu saja ini bukan dorama pertama mereka. Mereka sudah bekerja sejak kecil. Pekerjaan mereka biasanya kalau bukan penyanyi, model, berarti pemain instrumen handal. Dorama yang sudah dirilis oleh CFM sebanyak empatpuluh tujuh, dan dorama baru yang akan mereka tampilkan akan menjadi dorama mereka yang ke-empatpuluh delapan.

Sekarang para Vocaloid dan kru mereka sudah sampai di lokasi, yaitu pantai Mirai Yama. Author juga gak tahu kenapa namanya 'yama'. Secara yama itu 'gunung', kenapa malah jadi pantai? Itu pantai milik Kiyoteru si super kaya. Kalau mau tanya seberapa banyak uang yang ia miliki, tanya langsung padanya, karena para anggota dan kru CFM juga tidak tahu saking banyaknya.

Oh, mereka baru sampai, ternyata. Semuanya membawa koper lengkap dengan ransel dan tas kecil. Jangan lupa topi rajut dan kacamata hitam.

"Ikuti saya," ujar seorang pemandu sambil berjalan memunggungi mereka menuju hotel bintang tujuh milik Kiyoteru. Semuanya menuruti saja karena sedang cengo melihat kekayaan Boss mereka.

Begitu masuk, ke-cengo-an mereka belum berhenti sampai situ. Malah mulut mereka terbuka lebar sampai sarang lebah dapat memasukinya. Isi hotelnya? Jangan tanya. Mewah sangat. Ini, sih, hotel bintang sepuluh namanya. Dan menakjubkannya, lobby hotel itu seluas 56x69 meter berubin marmer dan jendela anti pecah dan anti peluru, lengkap dengan air mancur raksasa di tengah-tengahnya.

"A-ano ... kamarnya ada di lantai lima sampai lantai delapan."

Mereka menaiki lift yang bahkan semua anggota Vocaloid dapat memasukinya. Sungguh, mereka seperti orang bodoh jika masuk kesana.

-[]-

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" Miku membanting dirinya ke kasur world size(?) di kamar nomor empat puluh. Ia sekamar dengan Kaito, Gakupo dan Luka. Kemudian ia berpikir, apakah takdir sedang berbaik hati sekarang? Sungguh takdir yang sangat hebat, melebihi hebatnya hotel yang sedang ia inap malam ini.

"Luka-san, Gakupo, mohon bimbingannya," ujar Miku riang, disusul anggukan halus dari mereka.

"Rin dan Len sudah mulai syuting dorama, lho. Miku-chan mau lihat?" tanya Kaito sembari menggenggam tangan Miku.

"U-um," Miku mengangguk pelan lalu mereka pergi keluar kamar menuju lift.

Saat sedang berjalan sepanjang koridor yang luas, Miku menjadi canggung. Sesekali ia meraba kepalanya yang terkadang masih nyeri.

"Ukh," Kaito terasandung oleh kakinya sendiri. Miku menahannya, tapi dengan tenaga yang sangat banyak.

"Arigatou, Miku-chan," ujarnya lalu berdiri seperti semula. Kemudian mereka berjalan lagi dalam situasi yang bahkan lebih canggung dari sebelumnya.

"Etto ... Kaito-kun, kakinya sudah terasa nyaman?" tanya Miku memecah kesunyian.

"Ya, berkat Miku-chan," Kaito tersenyum simpul.

"A-aku?"

"Tepat. Ah, berkat cinta Miku-chan," Kaito mengoreksi kalimatnya. Miku menjadi speecless dan blush dalam diamnya. "Arigatou naa, Miku-chan," Kaito menepuk kepala Miku.

"Y-ya," Miku semakin nge-blush. Di dalam lift, ia termenung. Ia mengingat kejadian semalam sebelum kecelakaan.

Kaito memegang dahi Miku, memecahkan lamunannya. (Tunggu. Seberapa TINGGI setiap lantai, hingga naik lift aja lama banget?)

"Miku-chan kecapekan ya? Lukanya masih terasa sakit?" tanya Kaito dengan nada peduli, yang membuat Miku semakin blush.

Miku menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Mereka menunggu sampai akhirnya lift itu tiba juga di lantai dasar. Mereka keluar dari lift, kemudian menelusuri lobby yang luas. Mereka memandanginya dengan agak biasa sekarang, berhubung mereka berdualah yang paling kaya diantara Vocaloid. Pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca otomatis terbuka, Miku dan Kaito berjalan keluar dari hotel megah itu. Mereka berjalan diatas jalan yang terbuat dari bata yang terlihat sangat terawat, dan di setiap sisi sampingnya ada tanaman-tanaman yang sangat terawat. Beberapa pekerja sedang mengurusi tanaman itu, mereka menyapa para pekerja itu dengan ramah, sampai akhirnya jalan setapak itu terbelah menjadi dua. Kaito menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, melihat setiap sambungan dari jalan itu. Mengetahui lokasinya berada di sebelah kiri mereka, Kaito memegang tangan Miku dan mengajaknya kesana dengan berlari kecil. Mereka melewati jalan setapak yang lebih kecil lagi, lalu jalan setapak itu menghubungkan mereka ke sebuah lapangan luas, tempat syuting itu sedang berlangsung.

Mereka berjalan mendekati Len yang sedang minum jus pisang dengan asyik sambil diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Ah, Kaito-nii dan Miku-nee!" sapanya girang sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi. Lelaki pendek itu memasang cengiran lebar. "Syuting baru saja dimulai. Aku sedang menunggu giliranku."

"Begitukah? Sebenarnya tentang apa dorama ini?" tanya Miku.

"Tentu saja tentang aku dan Rin-chan," jawab Len ringan masih dengan cengirannya. "Judulnya Fire Flower."

**TSU-TZU-KU**

**Haih~ akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Maaf ya kalau ada alur yang kecepetan dan typo, soalnya Hinata juga lagi buru-buru ^^**

**Tolong kasih saran, pendapat, lawakan, terserah apa saja lewat review, minna-san! ^^ arigatou**

**All: see you in next chapter~!**


End file.
